What happens in England stays in England
by CapitolEffie
Summary: AU Panem High trip to the UK in which the tributes from the Hunger Games are just senior's looking to have a good time. From Katniss' POV watch what unfolds in an intense one week trip. Multiple pairings but focused on Katniss/Clove.
1. Pre flight nerves

**This is just something quite light I'm writing mostly because writing my other one about Johanna Mason is so depressing. But I haven't stopped so feel free to check it out on my profile. The basic idea is an AU in which the characters' from the Hunger Games are senior year of high school and are going on a school trip to England. I am English not American so I may not get all the high school stuff right but I made the trip to England so at least I could be accurate about that. This means multiple pairings some F/F, some F/M and hell there may even be M/M for all I know, although the main focus is going to be Katniss/Clove. It's all going to be first person from Katniss' point of view. I'm trying to keep them in character but obviously I will be elaborating on characters' for the purpose of this fic and I can't make it perfect. All characters' belong to Suzanne Colin's not me. **

* * *

I stepped out of my car clutching my large navy blue suitcase and gasping in the crisp early morning air. Very, very early morning air, five o'clock to be precise. It's completely unreasonable to expect a bunch of teenagers to be awake at this time, but our cheap skate high school found flying to England costs less at this ungodly hour. I wave away my mother's attempts to help me carry my bag and allow her to hug me goodbye. I normally dislike this kind of display of affection, my mum and I have never been close, but as I will be in a different continent for a week, I let her. I give her as much of a smile as I can muster this early and make my way over to the group of teens and teachers, who are mostly makeup less and in some cases look like there's still in there pj's. I haul my suitcase with difficulty over the dewy grass to where Miss. Trinket stood registering students.

"Good morning Katniss." She says brightly. She still seems as annoyingly chipper as ever, despite the early hour. She also must be the only one here who has a full face of make up on and not a hair out of place. I wonder if anyone has ever seen her looking untidy? I just give her a small nod in reply, too early for words, as I wait for her to find my name and tick me off the list.

"Everdeen, Everdeen...there you are! Lovely!" I go to give my suitcase to Mr. Abernathy. He at least seems suitably grumpy. His lank blonde hair lay on his cheeks in a style that I don't think was ever fashionable, and as I hand him my case to throw into the hold of the coach I can smell his bad coffee breath. He notices my expression.

"It wouldn't hurt to smile, sweetheart." I give him a sarcastic grimace. Mr. Abernathy can barely be counted as a real teacher. He has a mutual understanding with the students that he doesn't care what they do, as long as they don't comment on the constant stench of alcohol that follows him around. "Are you not _super excited_ to be going to England?" He mimicked Miss. Trinket's signature over enthusiasm.

"Super excited." I mumble as I turn away to look for my friends, chewing on the end of my braid. The truth is, it isn't just the early start, I'm far too nervous to be excited. I haven't been out of the states before, and I haven't been on a school trip without my best friend Madge since I can remember. I have some other friends who are going, but no one I trust as much as Madge. Her not going was almost enough to make me pull out the trip, except that I really wanted to get away from everything at home for a while. There's this boy at school, Peeta, who keeps pressuring me to go out with him. He's sweet and handsome and practically perfect, and yet I have no desire to date him. It's partly because everyone seems to expect me to, and I dislike strongly doing what's expected of me, and partly because I've been struggling to feel what I'm supposed to feel about boys. That giddy excitement that everyone talks about is just not there. I kept thinking I just hadn't found the right guy yet, but I'm starting to question if there is a right guy for me. Perhaps it's more a case of the finding the right girl. But I really hope that's not the case, I already have enough trouble trying to fit in at school, I do not need this as well. I know running away from my feelings is not exactly going to help, but I just need some space so I can clear my head. I spot Glimmer, try and turn away but she's already caught my eye.

"Hey Katniss! Over here." I reluctantly make my over to where she's jumping up and down making her blonde hair shimmer in the early morning sun and some dorky looking boys stare at her jiggling breasts. She gives me an over friendly hug that I don't appreciate, I've never been one for huge displays of affection, and me and Glim aren't even that close.

"Hey Glimmer." I try to summon up a decent amount of enthusiasm but it's unnecessary for me to say anything much in the conversation as she's already off, prattling on with a level of excitement second only to Miss. Trinkets. It seems the main cause for her excitement is the idea of finding some cute British boys and the lower drinking age in England. I hide my general annoyance with her hyperactive attitude that I find hard to bear at the best of times, and hope I don't get stuck next to her on the plane. Soon enough though a sleepy Melissa comes to join us, her red hair looking like she hadn't brushed it since she woke up.

"Hey Katniss, Glim."

"Hey Foxy" I say referencing her cinnamon red hair.

"Hmmm, I'm not feeling very Foxy this morning. Is it really necessary to be up this early?" Complained Mellissa. She must be tired, she hadn't bothered to put in her contacts, just put on what she usually refers to as her 'nerd' glasses. The thick black lenses magnify her hazel eyes to twice there real size.

"It'll be worth it once we step out into the streets of London, so do you think we'll see the Queen?" Glimmer was using her most dramatic stage voice that she usually only reserved for school performances and trying to get into bars with her fake ID.

"Um, Glim we're not even staying in London. We're staying in Brighton." Corrected Melissa as her and I exchanged an exasperated look at Glimmer's stupidity. Glimmer was the reason people thought Americans knew nothing about the world, I mean like we were actually going to see the Queen?

"Oh. What's in Brighton?" Said Glimmer sounding as if she'd never heard of anywhere in England except London.

"Seaside, lots of great shopping, the royal pavilion and I hear great nightlife. Honestly, Glim, did you even read the booklet before signing up to this trip?" Melissa said exasperatedly.

"Nope. I saw England and then I just begged my daddy to go!" Glimmers parents are loaded and as stupid as Glimmer, so they were easily swayed to splash out on whatever Glimmer wanted. I on the other hand, could only afford this trip because of the prize money from recently winning a big archery competition. I'd begged my mum to take it to help with the bills, but she'd said it was mine and it was only fair I spend it.

"How do you not fall down more?" I said sarcastically making Melissa giggle and Glimmer look confused. "Come on."

I grabbed Melissa's arm and pulled her through the crowd who were now getting onto the couches, leaving Glimmer behind.

"Listen Mellissa, do you want to sit with me on the plane? I can't bear to be stuck with Glimmer for eight hours."

"Oh. I'm sorry Katniss, I've already said I'd sit with Clove." She looked like she felt terrible so I tried to brush over it quickly.

"It's fine." Of course, she was sitting with Clove. They were all in pairs our group of friends; Clove and Melissa; Rue and Delly; and usually me and Madge. Then there was Glimmer who no one wanted to be stuck with, but was kept in the group because she threw epic parties at her mansion of a house.

"You have to be in our room though. It's going to be you, Rue, Delly, Clove and me."

"I don't know." I really didn't want to room with Clove. For some reason I just feel uncomfortable around her, it's hard to explain. When she looked at you, she always had this little smirk like she knew exactly what she was thinking. Plus, she was an epic flirt. She had this flirty, bantering relationship with all her friends, male or female, that I'd never been able to get the hang off. Whenever she grabbed my hand or put her arm around my waist, I would just blush uncontrollably. I think most of all I was worried she would somehow read my mind, and find out I had once fantasised about kissing her.

"Oh you have to! It will be epic, the fabulous fivesome hit England." Melissa joked. "You wouldn't rather room with Glimmer, would you?"

I couldn't argue with that so I agreed and we didn't talk more, because she went to sit with Clove on the couch whilst I was ambushed by Glimmer. Glimmer immediately informed me we would be plane buddies too, and I couldn't find a polite way to say no. I was evasive when she asked about rooms though; I really didn't want to be the one to tell her we had decided on our rooms without her. She seemed satisfied with my 'um, I haven't decided yet', and started her usual self centred monologue informing me which outfits she had decided to bring, how much spending money she had been given and how she had had to pay for a second suitcase to be allowed on the flight for all her shoes. I put in my iPod, turned up the soothing tones of Ben Howard, and tried to zone out. It was going to be a long eight hours.

* * *

**Thoughts anyone? I'm open for suggestions. Oh and sorry for stealing the friends joke, I actually wrote it before realising what I was quoting and I couldn't think of anything better. Just writing this for a bit of fun, sorry if it's not written that well, but I thought I may as well publish it rather than have it languishing in my files at home. Its rated T for now because I've never been particularly sure how to rate stuff and I don't know how the story will develop.**


	2. Jet lag

"How could you guys do this to me?" Wailed Glimmer. She had cornered me in the lobby of the hostel while the others had escaped to our room. I wish I could join them. We were starting to attract attention with Glimmer sitting wailing on one of her obnoxiously pink suitcases as I tried to calm her down.

"We didn't mean to its just-" I tried to explain, but even when Glimmer was upset she like'd to do most of the talking.

"_You_ said we could room together!" Oh no, Glimmer had decided the blame was with me. The only thing worse than having Glimmer as your friend, is having her as your enemy.

"I didn't actually say that and it's not our fault there's only rooms of five!" I tried weakly to make Glimmer see sense. "Look I'm sorry. If I could do something to help, I would."

What I meant was if I could do anything to shut you up, I would.

"Are you saying you'll switch with me?" Glimmer latched on hopefully, her tear streaked face switching expressions impossibly fast.

"What, wait, no, I didn't say that I would-" I spluttered, hastily back tracking.

"Oh come on, you get on way better with-" Glimmer lowered her voice conspiratorially. "-that kind of people."

I narrowed my eyes angrily, not quite believing what I had just heard. Glimmer was in a room with some of the poorer kids from the outskirts of town.

"Goodbye Glimmer." I turned on my heel and marched up the steps to find the room where the rest of my friends were hiding from Glimmers wrath. Glimmer weakly called for me to wait up and started to drag her luggage up the stairs, but she couldn't keep up.

By the time I reached the very top floor of the hotel/ hostel type thing that we were staying at, I was out of breath and feeling a bit bad about leaving Glimmer. But her burst of snobby-ness had hit a nerve. Anyway I've got my own problems to deal with. I pushed open the door of room 56 to find it had already been practically turned upside down. Clothes spilled from half unpacked suitcases, books and magazines covered bedside tables and a choking amount of body spray filled the air.

"You guys shouldn't have left me to deal with Glimmer." I complained to Rue who was nearest to the door, unpacking her toiletries in the ensuite. "And have you even left me a bed?"

"Sorry Katniss." Said Rue giving me her sweetest smile, I could never stay mad at her. "And your beds over there next to Clove."

Right. Of course. Just my fucking luck.

"Oh sorry Katniss." Clove gave me an apologetic smile and moved a pile of her underwear off my bed. I spotted lots of lace. Our beds were squashed together so we were practically sharing a double bed. How awkward.

"Seems like you got the duff bed Katniss. Clove is the biggest bed hog ever." Laughed Mellissa who is in the bed opposite us.

"I am not." Said Clove flicking a lacy thong across the room at Mellissa who squealed. "Anyway Katniss doesn't mind, do you babes?"

She fixed her cat green eyes on me with a flirty smile. I just made a non-committal noise and ducked my head to focus intently on my unpacking. I bet she still saw my blush though. I could still feel her eyes on me as I fumbled with the zip of my suitcase.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Delly's eyes were wide with the possibilities and her blonde curls trembled with excitement.

"We just got here; I'm not that up for doing anything but sleeping off my jet lag." Said Mellissa, and Rue and I huffed in agreement.

"Oh come on you guys, you're no fun at all!" Complained Delly.

"Well I'm definitely going out. Any of you are welcome to join me." Announced Clove, now weaving her way through the maze of suitcases to hang some shirts in the wardrobe.

"Where will we go?" Delly asked. She had always been a bit in awe of Clove, well everyone was really, but her in particular. Everyone seemed to assume Clove knew all. It was kind of annoying; I mean we all just got here, she doesn't know any more than we do.

"I want to check out the pier. We'll grab a few of the guys and Glimmer if the rest of you are going to be boring."

"Cool." Agreed Delly quickly. If an idea was suggested by Clove it was instantly cool and exciting; she could have suggested anything and I bet you Delly would have gone with it.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly as everyone was too much of a sleep deprived zombie to do much accept surf channels on the TV, flick idly through magazines and chat a little. Miss. Trinket came round at six to call us to dinner and we all trooped downstairs to the canteen like area were we would eat. We queued at a hatch to the kitchen to receive a mediocre meal that I was too tired to really taste anyway. Our room all sat together except for Clove who joined a table with Glimmer and a couple of guys she was flirting insistently with. I didn't recognise them from any of our classes but Mellissa informed me they were called Cato and Marvel.

I was paying too much attention to the way Clove expertly pulled the attention away from Glimmer to follow conversation at our own table. As Clove leant forward slightly to say something, her tight red t-shirt shifted to expose a little more of her pale cleavage and Marvel stared appreciatively. Clove was pretending not to notice but I could see the way her eyes glinted with satisfaction that she knew. Glimmer was looking distinctly angry by the end of dinner as Clove stole both guys right from under her nose.

"I see Clove's made some conquests already." Mellissa had followed my gaze to where Clove was now laughing flirtatiously at something Cato had said. I agreed and looked away from the sickening sight. Melisa seemed to notice my mood, caught my eye, and gave me a questioning look, but I pretended not to notice.

After dinner, Miss. Trinket announced we were on free time and were allowed to leave the hostel. But she reminded us sternly to be back no later than eleven or there would be severe consequences.

Me, Rue and Mellissa headed back upstairs to our room, waving goodbye to Delly who rushed off to join Clove, Glimmer and the new guys.

"I hope they don't get into any trouble." Said Rue worriedly.

"They've got Glimmer with them, of course they will." Mellissa joked. Rue did seem genuinely concerned to see her friends wandering off into a foreign country they barely knew, so I tried to reassure her.

"It's fine. We passed the pier on the coach here and it's barely five minutes away, they can hardly get lost."

"Okay." We got to our room and Rue decided to take a shower in the ensuite. After five minutes or so of comfortable silence, Mellisa put down her book and looked across at me.

"Katniss."

"Huh?" I put down the magazine I'd been trying to read and looked at her questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" The truthful answer was no not really. I was thousands of miles from home without my closest friend, but with the girl I kind of maybe might have feelings for who is currently off doing God knows what with some random boys she just met and to top it all, I have to share a bed with said girl.

"Yes. Why?" Trying to arrange my face to match my answer, although I think my quick defence only made her more suspicious.

"You've just been a little quiet."

"I'm just tired, honestly." I reassured her. She looked unconvinced so I told her part of the truth. "I just miss having Madge around all the time."

"Aww, sweetie you've got me." Smiled Melisa kindly coming over to give me a hug. Just then, Rue stepped back into the room wearing her check pj's that made her look about two years younger.

"What's wrong with Katniss?" Rue exclaimed.

"Nothing. She just misses Madge." Explained Melisa.

"Awww, but you have us." Rue rushed over to join in the hug. This made Melisa lose balance and fall onto the bed and we all ended up laughing. Sleep deprivation was still messing with my emotions though and I felt like when I stopped laughing, I would cry.

"Thanks guys. " I give them a grin to prove to them I was okay now.

"Uh uh. No one has been properly cheered up until they listen to _the song_." Rue ran to plug her iPod into the mini travel speakers she'd brought with her.

"Noooo. I don't want to hear that noise!" Melisa clutched her ears dramatically.

"Oh come on! It's even culturally appropriate!"

"What song?" I asked as a few cheerful chords pulsed from the speakers.

"It'll be One Direction. She's obsessed." Melisa rolled her eyes as Rue started to bellow out the first few lines with the band.

"Your insecure. Don't know what for. Your turning heads as you walk through the do-o-or..." Rue was now doing a dramatic dance along with the pop song. Me and Melisa were rolling round on my bed laughing at the expressions she was pulling by the time she reached the chorus.

"You don't know you're beautiful!" Rue pointed directly at me in mock passion and dragged me up to dance with her. She soon had me dancing stupidly as Melisa watched and by the last chorus I had learnt the words and we had even managed to get Melisa dancing a bit. After screaming out the last line, we collapsed onto our respective beds laughing.

"If you ever tell anyone I sung along to the disgrace to music that is one direction, I will deny it. Then kill you." Melisa mumbled into her pillow as me and Rue giggled.

"You know you love them really." Rue wheedled.

"You only like them because you think they're hot." Melisa accused.

"Yes." Rue answered honestly, making us all laugh again.

We stayed talking, as we got ready for bed until around nine when the jet lag made us switch out the lights at that early hour. Lying in the cool darkness, I thought about where Clove might be. I hope she's okay. I understand what Rue was on about earlier, what if they wandered too far away and got lost? Then I reminded myself this was Clove I was thinking about. I pushed her out of my mind and quickly fell asleep.

The room was dark when I woke to the sounds of quiet talking and stifled laughter. Outside the room I could hear Glimmers distinctive giggle and recognise the other girls as well as the guys voices. After a few minutes I heard Clove say 'night boys' and then footsteps walking away. Then the door handle to our room was being slowly opened in an obvious attempt to be quiet, spilling light into the dark room. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. After a little while of the sounds of two girls stumbling around in the dark finding their night things I felt my bed shift as Clove got into hers. I was facing away from her but I could still smell, cigarette smoke. I should be glad she hadn't been smoking anything stronger, although I don't even think Clove could find a dealer in one night of being in a country.

After a lot of shuffling and fidgeting, I felt my bed sag as she shifted closer to me. I tried to slow my breathing to make it seem like I was sleeping.

"Katniss." She whispered musically her soft breath tickling my ear. I stayed silent.

"I know you're awake." Damn. I made a kind of sleepy noise and made a show of turning around to face her as if I was just waking up.

"What?" I mumbled. She was closer than I anticipated when I turned to face her and I shuffled backwards, embarrassed.

"Oh nothing. I just knew you were awake and I just wanted to say hi. So hi." She breathed the last word as her eyes peeked through her thick eyelashes to focus on me, gleaming with mischief.

"Oh right." I wasn't really sure how to respond. God I wish I wasn't so awkward. "Did you have a nice time at the pier?"

I cursed myself silently for asking such a stupidly random question. I tried not to look into her pale face shining with moonlight as I waited for a response, but where was it better to look? I tried not to stare at her figure so easily visible through the thin sheet. She was wearing a baggy top but I could still tell she was no longer wearing a bra, and a pair of very short shorts that showed off her perfect legs.

"It was alright." She responded smiling slightly as if remembering some secret. Just say you're going to sleep Katniss, I told myself. But I couldn't resist asking my next question.

"And Cato and Marvel? Are they, er, just alright?" I prompted delicately trying not to show I cared.

"Hm. They're fit but dim." She dismissed them casually. Her words made my heart do a little celebratory dance.

"Like Glimmer dim?"

"No one's as dim as Glimmer. But they're close. Cato only talks about how many weights he can lift and some stupid violent video game he plays, and Marvel just talks about himself."

"Marvel sounds like the male version of Glimmer."

"Yeah. They're either a match made in heaven or are going to end up killing each other by the time this trip is over."

We both giggled quietly, but aware of the sleeping girls around us I sleepily told her goodnight.

I turned away to face the wall as I listened to her breathing slow as she fell asleep. I was now thoroughly awake though. I felt oddly pleased she wasn't interested in Marvel or Cato. I don't know why I should; it wasn't as if she'd said 'I'm only into girl's'. And is not as if I'm saying I'm into girls, am I? I don't know. I groaned quietly into my pillow. My mind would go round in circles for hours analysing everything Clove had said and my reaction. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I hope no one minds I slipped in some One Direction. If you don't like them I put in Melisa's attitude for you and I hope you can appreciate it's just one of those songs that's fun to sing along to.**

**Also heads up I may use slang now and again because I don't want to make them to speak all properly when in casual conversation you obviously don't, but I don't know American slang well enough to use that so I hope you don't mind I may slip in British slang now and then. I think all I used in this chapter was 'fit' meaning good looking and maybe 'duff' (is that slang?) which is like Katniss pulled the short straw by sleeping next to Clove (is that just a British expression also? Oh well). Feel free to ask me if you don't understand what I'm on about although I'm sure you get the gist from the context. Review for free hugs :)**


	3. Beach

**Vas happenin'! (if you know who I'm quoting then you are the best) Sorry sorry sorry it's been such a long wait for this update! If you've read my other story you'll know I generally update much quicker than this. Thank you for the good reception to this story I was initially a bit unsure. Also I'm going to start replying to my reviewers at the top here to show my appreciation for you taking the time to brighten up my day :)**

**AlohilaniDiamond: Thank you that is very sweet although I'd be interested to know how that sentence was supposed to end. Thanks anyways!**

**Sugarangelcookies: I know GlimmerxMarvel is an obvious pairing for me too and I can imagine they would be a hilarious couple. Yeah I think Clove is the most changed in this but her lethalness probably stems from her training to be a Career which of course hasn't happened in this world. In this chapter I hope you'll see a slightly more Clove like attitude.**

**Guest 7/3/12: Thanks, I wanted to do an AU but unless their boarding school they won't be together often enough for the purpose of this and a trip just seemed like a good place to set it. I hope you don't hate me after this chapter when it's less cute but I promise it'll get better.**

**Guest 7/5/12: Thank you I shall try!**

**Oh and slang used in this chapter: third wheeling means when two people are either a couple, soon to be a couple or are getting off with each other and you're the third person who is just awkwardly there getting in the way.**

* * *

"Did she tell you?" My head was under the covers and I was exhausted after a sleepless night, but annoyingly enough Delly was awake and gossiping not quietly enough with Mellissa.

"Tell me what?" Mellissa replied. I don't care I yelled mentally. But I suppose I should get up as everyone else was already getting dressed and Clove had already hopped in the shower.

"Clove got with Cato last night." Blurted out Delly with all the subtly of an avalanche.

"What?" Said an obviously still sleepy Mellissa. My thoughts exactly. What. The. Hell.

"I mean; me, Marvel and Glimmer went off to have a go on the dodgems and when we came back they were sucking face behind the trampolines."

"Classy." Winced Mellissa. "Alcohol consumed?" She asked like a judge on a court case.

"None. Just smoking." Delly was clearly excited to be the beholder of gossip and even more to have actually been present when said gossip worthy event took place.

"Huh. Well she might actually like him then." My heart plummeted. I was very confused; the Clove they were talking about didn't match up with the Clove I'd talked to last night. She'd said she'd only had an 'alright' night; she'd said Cato was boring for Christ's sakes! She didn't exactly lie but it hurt that she didn't even trust me enough to tell me if she'd got with a guy. It also hurt, well because.

I got out of bed still deep in my confused thoughts and threw on some jeans and a vest top without seeing anything. Oh, what was even the point bothering with my appearance. I just re-plaited my hair and sat back down on my bed.

Clove came out of the bathroom in just a towel, little water droplets dripping from the dark hair plastered to her back. The sight of her only dropped my mood further, what was I even thinking? When she looked like that, she could have anyone.

"Sooo?" Questioned Rue who had been listening to Delly avidly.

"Whaaat?" Imitated Clove looking non-plussed and confused as all eyes focused on her.

"Cato." Mellissa said simply, waiting for details.

"Oh. Right, him. Yeah I let him kiss me a bit, but he didn't even feel me up so it barely even counts." Clove shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

"Yes but do you _like_ him?" Delly exaggerated the like childishly.

Clove snorted derisively. "You don't have to _like _a guy to get with him. He was just there at the right time and I haven't spotted any better options."

Delly looked a bit put out by her harsh dismissal, but Mellissa, more used to Clove continued to prod.

"Does he know that?" Mellissa was looking a little disapproving now.

"Ugh, it's none of your business. It's not any of your business'. I can get with a guy without it being a big deal." Clove snapped, colouring slightly at all the attention and looking uncomfortable, a rarity for her. I was just starting to pity her when she rounded on me.

"You've been awful quiet Katniss. Do you not want to hear 'details' too?" Her narrowed eyes and cold sarcastic mask almost made me burst into tears right there. She spoke with a complete lack of feeling.

"No." Is all I could choke out, and I rushed out the room before I did something totally humiliating like cry. I tried to pull myself together on the way to the canteen. I really had no right to upset. Clove makes everyone feel like you have some special connection with her but you have to remember it means nothing. I thought I had resigned myself to the fact Clove would never be into me, but every time she gave me a little hope the fall to reality hurt more.

I sat by myself in the almost empty canteen, trying to force porridge down my throat even though wasn't really hungry. Ten minutes later the rest of my room appeared to eat, and I stared down at my bowl hoping no one would join me.

"Hey." Clove's voice made my heart sink. I looked up to where she was sitting down with a tray in front of me, looking a little wary I might rush of again. I wished she would just leave me alone; it might make this easier. I didn't give her a reaction of any sort.

"Soo..." She said awkwardly into the silence. I could tell she was trying to be nice, I bet one of the girls had told her off for snapping at me. They must think I'm so over sensitive.

"The food's crap, huh?" She tried lamely to coax a smile out of me but I just mumbled in reply.

"The beach should be fun today." She tried again.

"I didn't pack my bikini, so." I reluctantly gave her an answer, my voice embarrassingly croaky. In fact I didn't own a bikini, but only a sensible swimsuit that I would not in any circumstances be wearing in front of my school friends.

"That's okay." She was smiling triumphantly now she had got me to reply. "You can borrow one of mine. In fact I think my black halter neck would make you look sexy."

She was grinning in her usual flirty way but I couldn't help thinking it was the exact same smile she must have given Cato last night. That is before her lips became otherwise occupied. I can't bring myself to play along.

"Ugh. Why are you being so difficult Katniss? Whatever's wrong just get over it already." Clove snapped.

Wow, she'd given up quickly. I really wish I could just get over it like she said. I pushed back my chair making it scrape loudly over the floor and slammed my tray onto the tray counter before almost running out of the canteen.

The corridors and stairs were thankfully empty as my feet slammed into the worn red brown carpet to escape to my now unoccupied room. I sat silently there for a while. Suck it up Katniss, get over it, I told myself sternly. You shouldn't care so much if Clove gets with random boys, you're just her friend. By the time the rest of the room returned from breakfast I had arranged my face into an I'm-fine-there's- no-need-to-ask face. I'm a good actress. Even when Mellissa pulled me aside to check if I was okay after the Clove debacle at breakfast and assure me I shouldn't take it personally, I was able to sweep her concerns aside with a fake smile. I almost wish I could tell her, but there was no way I was voicing any of the thoughts swirling in my messed up head.

We spent the day at the beach. It was too cold to swim so the bikini issue didn't come up again. A clammy sea fret rose of the sea shrouding the sun and matching my mood perfectly. I was avoiding Clove and was probably being distant with the rest of my friends, not that they seemed to notice I thought bitterly. That was probably a bit harsh, I should be glad they didn't notice and question me. But Rue had spotted some guy she like'd the look of when we were at the beach and her and Delly were annoyingly giggly. He was another unfamiliar face from our school, I was beginning to wonder how I had missed all these people, tall and muscley and I was told through fits of giggles called Thresh. He was a bit too muscley for my taste anyway. Mellissa and Clove hung out mostly together, separate from us. It kind of pissed me off Mellissa had basically abandoned me for Clove, but she was closer to Clove and I couldn't blame her. Even I was bored of myself when I was in such a bad mood. Clove seemed as care free as ever, laughing with Mellissa as Cato showed off his impressive six-pack on the beach. No one else had tried to swim in the ice-cold seawater but apparently Cato just waited for an excuse to whip his top off. I was pleased when he was forced to concede it was too cold to swim after running girlishly from the tiniest wave.

Glimmer approached me in the afternoon; she'd been hanging out with Marvel or hanging off might be a better description. I swear she'd been clinging girlishly to his arm the whole day, taking advantage of having Clove distracted by Cato. At first, he'd seemed a bit peeved that Clove had passed him over for Cato, but apparently the giggly and embarrassingly obvious Glimmer had more appeal for him than me and he seemed quite pleased with trade by the end of the day. It seemed like everyone was coupling off.

"Hey Katniss." She brightly dropped herself on the pebbles next to me and gave me what she must think was a dazzling smile. Honestly, I think it makes her look a little mentally unstable.

"Hey-" I replied but Glimmer cut me off before I could even greet her.

"You know what would be awesome?" She was asking me the question but her eyes were focused on where Marvel sat talking with some of his friends. He kept fixing his hair every five seconds and stood like he was posing for a photo shoot.

"I don't know Glimmer, why don't you tell me?" I answered dully, knowing she was sure to tell me whatever I said.

"Clubbing. You, me and Marvel?" It wasn't hard to unpick her obvious plan, ply Marvel with alcohol until they got it on. I was so not being the third wheel to that train wreck.

"I don't know if I'm that up for going out tonight." But she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Please, please, please!" Her blue eyes were wide as she pleaded.

"You and Marvel are just going to be getting off and I'll be the third wheel!" I pointed out, although my comfort probably wasn't her upmost priority. "Why do you even want me there?"

"I need some moral support! I can't ask him out just with me that would be desperate!" I love how she thinks asking out a boy is desperate but spending a day hanging onto his arm is not.

"I know!" She exclaimed brightly. "I'll get Marvel to bring a friend for you!"

No, no, no I didn't like where this was going!

"He was talking to his friend earlier, he's the tall brunette with the great body, about you know that sport you do, with the bow. Anyway they were being boring so I didn't pay much attention but you're into that right!"

"I do archery, it's called archery." I mumbled and rolled my eyes, but it's not like she noticed. But actually I looked over to the boy she was talking about and he certainly wasn't a troll. If Glimmer thought he was boring he may in fact be half way interesting. Oh what the hell.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you thank you thank you, you're the bestest friend ever!" She gave me a huge hug that nearly pushed me over. She then ran off to no doubt get Marvel and Marvel's friend on side also.

What had I just agreed to? But it might be a good distraction; I hadn't come on this trip to mope around. Even if Marvel's friend turned out to be awful at least it might be amusing watching Glimmer throw herself at Marvel.

* * *

**Don't hate me I swear I'll have more ClovexKatniss nice interactions in the next chapter but it's boring if you make things too easy. The next update may take longer than I'd hope(but hopefully not as long as this one) because I'm camping and therefore laptopless for a few days. Review for hugs AND a reply :) **


	4. Blind Date

**Heads up for the chapter:**** if I haven't made it clear (or if I got the age of seniors wrong) the ages are all either seventeen or eighteen so they can get into bars and stuff in England.**

**Reviewers (otherwise known as the best people ever):**

**AlohilaniDiamond: Thanks! Good to know Glimmer is funny I'll take requests for characters you want to see more of.**

**Guest 7/7/12: I wrote part of this in a tent by torchlight so I would be able to update as soon as I got home. Believe me I did.**

**Guest 7/8/12: That's okay sweetie thanks for the review :)**

**Sugarangelcookies: Peeta is currently back in America but don't worry another familiar pairing will reveal itself in this chapter... I'm surprised no one got it from 'brunette with a good body who does archery'. Ditzy Glimmer is fun I must admit, any ideas for other characters' I could include or develop more?**

**BFCL: Thanks and here you go :)**

**Al: extra long chapter today sorry you had to wait. (Is this AlohilaniDiamond? Or someone different? Sorry I get confused easily)**

**Slang****: Lightweight-only need to drink a little alcohol to get drunk and/or a messy drunk.**

* * *

By the evening, I was beginning to regret my hasty decision to accompany Glimmer on the night out. What if Marvel's friend was expecting someone prettier? What if we had nothing to say to each other? These were the standard concerns when you're being set up with someone, but I had additional worries. Will my heart do what it's supposed to do; will I be able to get Clove out of my head long enough for anyone to stand a chance?

I had chosen a tight red dress for the evening that Madge had once persuaded me to buy; hoping it would lend me confidence. The rest of my friends were hanging out downstairs playing on a table football they'd found, leaving me thankfully alone to panic in the room. I kept makeup minimal, I didn't want it to seem like I was trying too hard, and I was just plaiting my hair back into my signature style when the door opened behind me. My vision was restricted to the part of the room the mirror showed me as I focused on my hair, but a little laugh made me turn around quickly. Clove stood framed in the door way her startling green eyes appraising my body. I felt a bit self-conscious all of a sudden; the dress was high at the top but the tight material and short skirt made me feel very exposed. A part of me loved the fact she was looking at me that way, whilst another part of me tried to hold on to the fact that I am only a temporary object of her flirtation. My cheeks went predictably red as the silence became uncomfortable and I turned back to the mirror.

"What do you want, Clove?" I kept my voice neutral, surprising even myself with the coldness of my words.

"Oh I forgot you were being all mad at me still." Her singsong voice grew closer as she drifted into the mirror behind me. She pouted her pink lips into mock annoyance and my hands slipped, messing up the plait I have done every day of my life. A fleeting look of smugness flashed in her eyes.

"I just came to see how you were before you're big 'date'." Clove pronounced the last word carefully, almost sarcastically.

"Well I'm fine thanks." So you can go now I finished in my head. I was stressed out already; just go away and stop messing with my head. Silence reigned for a couple of minutes as I fumbled to finish the plait.

"Let me do that." Her voice had changed completely, dropping all of her sarcasm and flirtation, as before I could answer; her confident hands replaced mine as she did my hair. I practically stopped breathing as I felt her warm body so tantalisingly close behind me and her soft breathing on my neck. I should tell her I didn't need her help, that she should leave me alone, but I couldn't break this moment. Her eyes were hidden by her pale eyelids as she focused on plaiting the strands of my silky brown hair. Neither of us spoke as I watched are reflections in the mirror and Clove finished.

"There." She stepped back turning away quickly. There was something different in her expression, something beneath the surface, but her sparkling green eyes wouldn't tell me what she was thinking. "You look lovely."

Then she was gone without meeting my eyes again. I checked my hair in the mirror but Clove had done it perfectly. I stared into my own grey blue eyes in the mirror for a while, hoping for some answers but they were as confused as I was. So I left for Glimmer's room.

When I opened the door she was wearing only her underwear. She didn't even speak just grabbed my arm and pulled me inside with urgency as I tried not to look. Her room looked like a designer clothes shop that had been turned over in a robbery. I had to pity the people who had to share a room with her and send a prayer of gratitude it wasn't me.

"You have to help me Katniss! Which one should I wear?" She was holding up two different black dresses' that each probably cost more than my house.

"Um. That one maybe?" I pointed to the less stripper-ish one.

"Really? I prefer the other one." She was studying the honestly very similar looking dresses.

"Well then wear that one. We're going to be late."

"Yes but you said you like the other one!"

"I don't really have an opinion, can we go?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes at my lack of care for her important decision, but luckily she'd already decided to wear the one she'd liked in the first place before asking. After pulling on the strapless dress with fringe detailing and choking me with hairspray she was ready. Staring at her reflection one last time she smiled.

"I look perfect." Turning round she seemed to notice my appearance for the first time and looked rather surprised. "You look kind of cute too Katniss."

"Thanks." I replied but her compliment didn't make me heart flip the same way it did when Clove complimented me.

"You would look even better if you just-" She reached forward and yanked down the front of the dress to reveal too much cleavage.

"Glimmer!" I complained and pulled my dress up again.

We met the boys in the lobby miraculously only five minutes late and I was introduced to Marvel's friend for the first time.

"I'm Gale." His deep voice seemed kind of nervous; good that makes two of us.

"Katniss." I replied. We didn't get a chance to talk more though as we walked to the club because Glimmer kept on pulling us into her loud conversation with Marvel. The streets of Brighton seem to be even busier in the violet twilight and the sea fret had lifted long enough for the sun to set in a clear sky. The main part of town is noisy as car horns blare, dance music booms from bars and crowds and crowds of chattering people are weaving their way along the streets.

At a promising looking club, Glimmer pulls us into the queue. Ironically, the only one of us who is underage, Glimmer, is the only one of us who doesn't get ID checked. I think it's because the bouncer appreciates her short skirt. It's strange being allowed to do this, I still feel like I'm somehow doing something illegal as the bouncer lets us into the packed club. Marvel and Gale go to get us some drinks at the busy bar and Glimmer drags me off to the ladies to chck her makeup. As she elbows her way to grab a space in front of the mirror to reapply her red lipstick, she starts talking in a really fast monologue.

"Don't you think Marvel looks extra fit tonight? His hair is doing this kind of sexy quiff thing but not in like a weird way but in like a totally cool way." The only reason she pauses is because she has to avoid smudging her lipstick. I can't really comment on Marvel's hair, it's just hair to me, although I have to admit he obviously spends more time on his appearance than most boys. If I hadn't seen him perving up Clove and Glimmer I'd swear he was gay. I check my own appearance but the plait is holding out and I'm not wearing a huge amount of makeup. As I check the plait all I can think about are Clove's hands in my hair. Glimmer suddenly remembers me as she snaps her clutch bag shut.

"What do you think of Gale? Totally cute right? You can thank me later."

"I haven't really spoken to him yet."

"Oh Katniss." laughed Glimmer. "You don't need to speak to him first, just take a look at him! I knew Marvel was just the thing to spice up this holiday from the moment I saw that tight ass on the plane here."

Well you and I are very different people Glimmer, I thought. But maybe she was right? Was I already supposed to feel some sort of spark? I could tell he had a good body through his blue shirt and his dark brown hair was cute I guess. Is that the same thing as attraction? Oh, God I'm freaking out.

Glimmer seemed oblivious to the panic she'd caused as she grinned widely and pulled us out of the toilets and back into the noisy club. Gale and Marvel are standing a little way away from the bar with our drinks and we join them. Glimmer thanks Marvel for the drinks with a flirty smile and takes a sip. I follow her lead only to almost choke on the harsh spirit.

"Are you okay? I can get you something else if you want?" Gale questioned concerned.

"No I'm okay, this is good thanks." I lied embarrassed; I must look like a totally inexperienced idiot. There's a slightly awkward silence between us as Glimmer and Marvel flirt shamelessly and we just stand there. He cleared his throat.

"When Marvel first told me your name I thought he said Catnip." He seemed to be speaking just to try and fill the silence. I've been there, so I help him out.

"I know, it's an odd name." I laugh a bit.

"No it's unique that's all. Anyway Gale is hardly ordinary." He seemed a very sincere person and I found myself relaxing a bit. I may as well speak to him and see what happens.

"Gale suits you." I pause, but brave forward forcing myself to be confident. "Glimmer tells me you do archery?"

"Yeah well, I don't mean to brag but I'm going to college on an archery scholarship so I must be pretty good." He said in a joking tone.

"Oh really, well _I _don't mean to brag but you're looking at the NASP victor for 2012. I'm actually on this trip because of the prize money."

"Has the trip been worth it?" He had stepped closer to me to make himself heard as we spoke and his proximity made my heart started to beat a little faster.

"I guess we'll see." I smile flirtatiously at him. This isn't me, what am I doing? But he does seem nice.

"Katniss." Glimmer thankfully interrupted the moment by grabbing my arm. "You have to come dance with us!"

I look questioningly at Gale but he seems okay with it, so I down the last dregs of the drink I have been sipping as I talked and leave it on the bar. The world feels a little wobbly as I walk over to the dance floor and the heavy beat of the music pounds into me. Why am I such a lightweight? Glimmer is soon grinding against Marvel in a provocative way, getting plenty of stares on the crowded dance floor. I'm not a great dancer but the lift of alcohol means I'll give it a go. Gale has his hands around my waist as we move to the beat. The music guides me and I feel oddly empowered, at one with the crowd of dancers moving to the heavy beat.

I dance with Glimmer for a while too and even with Marvel a bit, but his handsy style I don't like and I soon return to the steady arms of Gale. More drinks,; Glimmer is becoming increasingly loud. Gale and I get on well just chatting about ordinary stuff; we have a lot in common. An hour or so later the flashing lights of the club illuminate the sight of Glimmer and Marvel kissing passionately. Glimmer has her hand in the back of his light brown hair pulling him towards her possessively and his hand rests lightly on her arse as they keep dancing. Gale chuckles when he notices, we're dancing a little away from them. He's trying to say something but I can't hear him over the music. I lean closer and he speaks loudly into my ear.

"I have a confession to make. I really didn't want to come tonight." I pull away slightly confused but he continued quickly.

"I thought any friend of Glimmer's would be...you know like Glimmer but you're different. Better than I expected."

"Well I thought you would be like Marvel so I guess you're better than I expected." I laughed; it seemed we'd both been forced here by our respective pests of friends.

I was still laughing slightly as I leant back. His eyes met mine and I stopped laughing. Suddenly before I could think, his lips were pressed to mine. I closed my eyes waiting for the sparks, waiting for the fireworks. There were none. I kept kissing him a while longer hoping it would get better. It wasn't awful having his warm lips pressed to mine, but I didn't feel that thing you were supposed to. The thing that should turn a physical action into something meaningful. I pulled back breaking the kiss. He looks confused; oh Gale, it's definitely not your fault. I wish I could make myself feel something for him but I know it's not going to happen.

"I'm sorry I just don't..." I fumble for the right words to explain staring at my nails.

"No, no I understand. You don't like me like that. I get it." He runs his hand through his hair looking awkward. Why won't my brain work right? The sweaty bodies around us start to feel oppressive and a wave of claustrophobia has my breathing quickening. The flashing lights of the club suddenly seem too much and the pounding music far too loud. The room starts to spin a little and I stumble forward. Why can't I breathe?

"Hey Katniss are you alright?" Gale's voice sounds far away as his hands catch me.

"I just feel a bit..." My voice trails off.

"Okay. I'm taking you outside." Gale practically has to carry me but as soon as we're out in the dark night I felt a hundred times better. He sits me down on the curb and I take some deep calming breaths. After a few minutes in the cool air the wave of heady sickness passes and instead I just feel really embarrassed.

"Are you feeling better? Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" Gale asked concerned but before I could answer, Glimmer and Marvel spilled out of the club behind him.

"We saw you guys slip out for some 'alone time'." Glimmer giggled still with one hand around Marvel's waist.

"Katniss was feeling a little faint." Gale ignored Glimmer's insinuation. He was being very nice considering I had just rejected him.

"A little too much to drink, eh?" Marvel said making Glimmer, who had definitely had a little too much to drink, roar with laughter. I decided I didn't like Marvel; despite the fact he was probably right.

"No. I'm fine" I answer shortly getting to my feet to prove my point.

"Oh good because we were going to move onto another club." Glimmer gushed.

I really couldn't face another club. Anyway seeing as things between Gale and me had reached a dead end that would just be awkward.

"I think I'd rather go back to the hotel."

"I'll walk you." Gale said.

"No you don't have to."

"I'm going to." He was being so sweet I feel horrible. Why couldn't I fancy him?

"Fine." Glimmer replied absently. I was surprised Glimmer had given up so quickly but Marvel was whispering something in her ear so I guess she had no problem being alone with him.

We walked away in silence down the street. Well this is awkward. I really owe him an explanation for leading him on then rejecting him.

"Gale-"

"No please don't-"

"I need to say this." I fiddle with the end of my braid nervously; was this really happening? Was I going to tell someone? Was I going to take the leap of the cliff that means no turning back, was I going to breathe life into the possibility I'm gay by voicing it out loud?

"You're really sweet but I don't fancy you, I can't fancy you or any-"

"Katniss!" I was cut off mid confession by Rue's loud excited squeal. Pure bad luck, or maybe good luck, or at least coincidence had all my friends walking towards me at the exact same moment as I was about to voice the mess of feelings in my head for the first time. Rue, Delly, Mellissa and even Clove were rushing towards me up the street. They looked like they had already been drinking and were dressed for clubbing.

"Sorry these are just my friends-" I was cut off mid sentence by Rue giving me a huge hug; they'd definitely all been drinking.

"Oh good we found you. Clove was pulling us around loads of different clubs trying to find you. She thought you're blind date might have been awful and you would need rescuing." Clove seemed like she was about to argue with that when Delly chimed in.

"Was he awful? Did you ditch him?"

"Ummm guys." Gale had been hanging back awkwardly as they spoke but now he stepped forward. "This is Gale."

"Oh." Laughed Delly and the others joined in. The only one who hadn't joined in was Clove, who had fixed her narrowed eyes on Gale inspecting him like a meal.

"Hi." Said Gale awkwardly. Delly giggled, it might have been the alcohol but she seemed a bit taken with him. "I was just walking Katniss home."

"Oh but we were going to go to the beach for a bit before we headed back, won't you join us?" Mellissa slurred, she seemed to be riding a haze of alcohol bliss and was smiling more than she ever does when sober.

"Well-" I looked at Gale.

"Katniss you have to come!" Clove had put her arm around my waist and although her words were sweet the look she was giving Gale was not. The contact of her hand on my waist was enough to send tingles down my spine. That was the difference. A brush of her hand had more sparks than a kiss with Gale.

"You go. I'll head back to the hotel." Gale agreed kindly. I felt so mean ditching him now but Clove's hand around my waist was enough to make me want to go anywhere with her. I just give him an apologetic smile and allow myself to be lead away by the crowd of chattering girls.

* * *

**Ohhh is Clove jealous or just possessive? And who should I ship Foxface (Mellissa) with? Which characters would you like to see more of in the next chapters? **

**Just to say I'm not one of those authors who won't update until there begged too or get a certain amount of reviewers. I will literally update as much as I possibly can but I sometimes have school work or go away. Review for Glimmer to ****never ever**** set you up on a blind date :)**


	5. Spin the bottle

**Writing this has made me go all Clove fangirl all of a sudden! (notice my profile pic) Also when I say a bottle of vodka later in this chapter I don't mean one of the huge ones otherwise they would have been off their faces. Edited this late at night so don't judge me.**

**Reviewers:**

**Al: sorry for the confusion, welcome Al as a different person!**

**Guest: I didn't say you were Al (this just gets more and more confusing) unless this is AlohilaniDiamond answering as a guest for no reason...(but you haven't changed you're profile picture?) If this is a different person(who was just confirming there not Al for no reason) then here's your reply: You don't have a profile picture...you're a guest...Thank you I'm glad you like it and I'll see what I can do about Rue in the upcoming chapters. (STOP CONFUSING ME)**

**BFCL: I don't know if I will do Clove's POV because it would probably spoil the story if we knew exactly what she was thinking as a key aspect is Katniss' general confusion. I don't know. I might change my mind but for now I'm sticking with Katniss' POV (mostly because I relate with her extreme awkwardness and confusion).**

**Eshkimo-Kisses: I don't have tumblr (I don't think?) Do I share a username with someone? That would suck :( Thank you for reviewing (I don't mind it took you awhile) :)**

**Slang:**

**Fit- good looking**

**Chav-(very difficult to define) annoying, generally lower class, loud mouthed, no fashion sense, a poor command of the English language, often seen in tracksuits or wearing tasteless bling. **

**Wasted/pissed-drunk**

"So Gale seems nice." Mellissa said quietly to me as the others are engaged in a loud conversation I only catch snatches of. Their noisiness seems out of place on the moonlit beach.

"I guess." I say passively.

"And he's fit too, right?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"So what's wrong Katniss?"

"Nothing."

"You just went out with a boy who, by your own admission, is fit and nice and you're acting depressed, there is definitely something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't think I like him like that."

"Oh okay. Nothing else?"

"Nothing."

I don't know why I can't tell her, when a minute ago I was willing to tell a boy I just met. I think it's because I don't really care what he thinks of me, but I really do care what my friends think. I hurry to catch up with the rest of the group who were sitting down among the rusting pillars that are the remnants of the 'west pier'. The noisy bars under the arches still spill light onto the edge of the beach but it only serves to make the shadows in which we sit more intense. As we sit in the ruins of the past the atmosphere changes slightly.

"It's cold, can't we go back to the hotel?" Asked Delly.

"It's not that cold you're just being a scardy cat." Clove replied as her face is illuminated by the glow of her lighter. Everyone was speaking in hushed tones now.

"If we are staying, what are we doing?" Questioned Mellissa.

"Why is it always me who has to come up with all the idea's?" Clove complained taking a long drag and breathing out the smoke again before continuing. She may complain but I know she just loves to be the one who's in control. "We could play a few drinking games."

There was a general mumble of ascent until Rue pointed out the obvious.

"We haven't got any drink."

"What would you girls do without me?" Said Clove grinning wickedly as she pulled a bottle of vodka out of her bag.

"How did you get that?" Asked Delly, forgetting it's legal to buy drink here.

"I bought it from a shop." Replied Clove in a slow mocking voice. Delly's not offended though and everyone's giggling as we form a circle.

"How about I have never?" Rue suggested and everyone nodded. "Good. I'll start. I have never licked the pavement."

Mellissa took a swig from the bottle.

"Ewwww when?" Delly laughed.

"It was a dare! Come on everyone's done it, well apparently apart from you guys." Mellissa seemed unashamed. The game continued harmlessly with stupid things until Delly pulled out the big guns.

"I have never…had a crush on someone currently on this trip." She finished in a rush looking round the circle gleefully. There was a moment of silence whilst everyone looked a bit embarrassed until Clove broke the pause.

"Pass me the bottle." She took a swig, obviously referring to Cato, and then held out the bottle to the circle her eyes sweeping over each of us. "Anyone else need to drink?"

For an awful moment I found her eyes resting on me and I was torn between honesty and embarrassment, and then Rue grabbed the bottle laughing.

"Well Thresh is really fit, so."

Then the bottle went the full circle with everyone taking a drink except Delly, so I just surreptitiously took a drink of the sharp liquid at the end before replacing it in the centre.

"Next question then." Mellissa said and was about to speak when Delly stopped her.

"Hang on a minute. Rue has fessed up, and Clove means Cato and Katniss means Gale." I neither confirmed nor denied it although Mellissa must know that isn't the case from what I said earlier. But hopefully she's not going to notice considering Delly has turned to her now. "But Mellissa is yet to tell us who her mysterious crush is."

All eyes turned to Mellissa whose cheeks were reddening enough to be visible in the moonlight.

"Telling you is not part of the game." Mellissa said sounding like she was finished with the subject.

"You have to!" Delly complained.

"I don't." Mellissa's tone seemed to convince Delly there was no chance of making her budge so we continued on. I didn't waste much time thinking about Mellissa's potential crush because the next question interested me.

"I have never had sex." Rue proclaimed mournfully. Everyone agreed glumly that this was sadly true for them too; accept for Clove who drank again. I can't say I'm surprised as she seems so superior and experienced with everything, still I wonder who? The game continues and I don't find out.

The statements start to get a bit more...dangerous. It starts with Delly saying I have never thought about kissing girl. It's safe to drink to that one as most people have thought about it, even if they ultimately decided it wasn't for them. Then it moved onto 'I have never had a crush on a girl' and similarly awkward propositions that I just had to laugh off and don't dare drink to. Then with 'I have never kissed a girl' a surprising revelation came to light as both Mellissa and Clove drank through giggles. I didn't have to ask the question because everyone in the circle was squealing what, when, who, why, for me.

"Um." Mellissa looked to Clove for confirmation she could tell us. "Clove and I kissed as a dare once."

"Oh. Well that wasn't as interesting as I expected, I mean if we're counting dares or spin the bottle kisses then I guess I have to drink as well." Rue complained taking a swig.

"Well me too then." Said Delly. "Even though I said it, I meant like proper kissing not dare kissing."

"Katniss." Delly handed me the bottle.

"No I don't need to take a drink."

"You mean you've never kissed a girl, even as a dare?" Rue asked shocked.

"Um, no." I felt myself going red as they all stared, astonished at me. This was bizarre; I never would have guessed not having kissed a girl would be against the norm.

"What about spin the bottle?" Asked Mellissa.

"Never played."

"You've never played." Repeated Delly shaking her head as if I had been deprived of some basic right. "Well I think we must rectify that immediately."

"I second that." Agreed Mellissa downing what was left of the vodka and placing the bottle on top of her bag in the centre of the circle so it would spin.

"Are we really doing this?" I questioned disbelievingly. My heart was starting to thump out of my chest. If I enjoyed the kiss too much, would they be able to tell? But they all seem so unbothered it would probably raise more suspicions' putting up a fuss.

"Everything once, yeah? I'll go first if you want." Mellissa took the bottle and gave it a firm twist so it span for a few seconds reflecting patterns of moonlight. Then it landed on Delly. Mellissa raised her eyebrows in a jokingly suggestive way and Delly leaned in. It wasn't a pathetic lip brush either, they were full on kissing. I guess if you are comfortable with your sexuality, it isn't a big deal.

"Your turn Katniss." Mellissa said as they broke away.

I took the bottle and span it, trying to appear calm. I wasn't really sure who I wanted it to land on, except not Clove. Surely, it would be totally awfully obvious if you kiss someone you like. But apparently, life hates me because the bottle landed on Clove.

I hesitated but Clove leant forward confidently putting a hand on the back of my head to push our lips together, which causes the rest of the girls to wolf whistle. Clove just gives them the finger with her free hand and then her lips are on mine and I don't think much of anything anymore. I swear all the blood in my body rushed to pulse in my lips as our mouths connect. I forgot about anything accept the feel of Clove's soft lips firmly pressing into mine. It's everything the kiss with Gale wasn't. The kiss tastes of vodka, cigarette smoke and a kind of cinnamon taste beneath it all I identify as Clove. Her mouth opens against mine, forcing my lips to part and deepen the kiss but then I remember that everyone is watching us. I pull back quickly, blushing, already missing the feel of her lips on mine. I glance back across the circle once as she sits back but her smirk just makes me go redder. I try to appear composed and don't meet her eye again as the game continued around me. I hope everyone's too drunk to notice I'm blushing. I barely focus on what's going in around me as I relive the kiss in a dizzy haze. Then shouts pull me back into reality.

"Wheyyyyyy! Lesbian's!" Yelled a chavvy boy, who had just stumbled out of one of the bars under the arches and spotted us. His mate cackled with laughter, and they both starting making obscene gestures whilst continuing to yell. We quickly get up and start walking back off the beach, as we don't want to stick around to be yelled at.

"Well don't leave on our account." Yelled the first boy who was sporting an unattractive grey tracksuit.

"Yeah, we were enjoying the show!" Cackled the second boy whose spotty complexion identified him as nineteen at most. They were just some kids who had drunk some confidence. They were standing by the steps up onto the main seafront drinking beers, so we had to pass them. As we walk up the steps Mellissa has to push past them to continue leading the way up as they step closer to us, leering. I'm the last one to pass them and the lanky spotty one grabs my arm.

"Wait up, lovely." As he speaks I can smell the stale beer on his breath. I twist easily out of his grip and keep walking, reacting to them in any way is what they want, so I take the high road. Which is why it surprises me when Clove does not.

Before any of us even register what has happened Clove is slamming the boy who had grabbed me against the concrete wall of the steps and punching him across the face. Both the bloody nosed boy's friend and we are stunned into inaction. She may have been two full heads smaller than the boy but the look of cold fury on her face was scary.

"I'll give it ya, you can throw a punch. But you better back off now before I forget I can't hit a girl." Spat out the youth threateningly but we've unfrozen now and all of us rush forward to surround him.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to make threats." Pointed out Mellissa and tugged at Clove's arm until she reluctantly let the boy go. The boy stepped back quickly, wiping his bloody nose on his t-shirt before mustering the reminder of his bravado.

"You better watch it." His friend nodded in agreement but now I step forward.

"Run along now. She's not the only one who can throw a punch."

They scurry away into the night muttering half hearted curses and obscenities as they go. I may have spoken with confidence but really my heart was almost beating out of my chest and I let out a sigh of relief after they've left.

"Well that was unexpected." Delly said stupidly, staring at Clove.

"Someone has an inner karate kid." Rue giggled and Delly joined in. I just stared at them. I suppose they're too wasted to see what might have been a serious situation or how scary Clove suddenly snapping out was.

"We should head back to the hotel." Even pissed, Mellissa can sense the tension as I fight the urge not to scream at the giggling girls. I agree swallowing my anger and we walk up the steps back onto the busy and well-lit sea front and back to the hotel. Rue and Delly are still talking and laughing like it was all some big joke, Mellissa silently walks with me whilst Clove trails slightly behind the group. I think it's better to leave her be as she still looks angry and generally disconnected from normal Clove.

The warm memory of Clove's lips on mine has all but been erased by the memory of the look of scary anger on her face. Maybe I'd briefly seen that side of her before when she snapped at me but angry words are not the same as punching a complete stranger because he was yelling a few things at us. When we reach the entrance to the hotel, a new problem arises.

"What's the time?" Asked Mellissa before answering herself by checking her phone. "Shit. It's 1 o' clock and the curfew was eleven."

We hover outside the darkened lobby as we all think what to do.

"It's fine. If we're really quiet we'll make it, the staircase goes straight from the lobby to our floor." It's the first time Clove has spoken since the incident and she sounded surprisingly normal. Mellissa glanced at Clove before agreeing. We sneak into the lobby, holding our heels to stop the noise, Delly and Rue seem to be having a hard time not laughing but we make it to the stairs as the lobby is empty. The carpet hides our footfalls on the stairs and I think we've got away with it until we reach the first floor. Someone flicks a light on in the stairway and Mr. Abernathy appears from a doorway.

"What are you lot doing here at this time?" There was a hint of a slur to his words. "Wasn't there some sort of curfew?"

"We're in time for the curfew." Lied Mellissa with her best trustworthy smile.

"No, no." He glanced at his watch. "It's one in the morning, I should really tell Miss Trinket..."

He stroked his stubble, pondering. The longer he stands there, the more I notice he's hardly sober himself. Half of his shirt is un-tucked from the waistband of his trousers and he's holding a bottle of whisky, which he tries to hide behind his back when we notice.

"Is that whisky, sir?" Asks Delly giggling.

"How about you don't tell Miss. Trinket about-" He taps the bottle."-this. She says I have to be 'a responsible adult' blah blah blah. In fact how about we never met tonight at all, alright?"

We nod our hasty agreement and he puts his hand over his eyes as he stumbles backwards out of the stairwell flicking the light off as he goes. We rush up the stairs then silently creep along the corridor and into our room. Once the door is safely closed Rue and Delly let out a burst of repressed laughter.

"That was close." Laughed Rue.

"Really close." Agrees Delly.

I ignore them and jump in the shower before I do something unfair like yell at them. After a few minutes of soothing warm water I'm less annoyed. When I finally step back into the room it's all still and dark as everyone else is already asleep so I make my way silently over to my own bed. My sense of balance is a little off, probably from the amount of alcohol I've had tonight and stub my toe on the suitcase at the end of my bed. As I drop onto my bed clutching my toe and mouthing 'mother of fuck' I hear a quiet giggle next to me. I look over to see that contrary to what I believed Clove was still awake.

I give her weak smile before getting under the covers and facing away from her. I feel even shyer around her if that's even possible. It's like since she revealed a whole new side of her, the scary violent Clove, I don't really know anything about her anymore. I heard a small sigh behind me.

"Please don't go all weird again." Clove whispered. "If this is about the spin the bottle thing earlier then I'm sorry, if you didn't want to do it you should have just said so."

She seriously thinks the kiss is what's weirding me out, not the randomly attacking some guys? I feel bad for making her think I didn't want to kiss her though so I blurt out my response quickly.

"No I didn't mind. I mean I wanted to. I mean I didn't not want to." Oh crap that came out differently, though probably more truthfully, than I meant it to. Everything I'm saying seems to be making it worse though so I shut up.

"Oh good." Clove laughs. "Night then. Oh and Katniss?"

"Yeah."

"You're a good kisser."

"What?"

"Night Katniss."

I couldn't help smiling slightly into the dark as I drifted off to sleep. The weird angry Clove must just be a temporary blip on her character.

**Super long chapter! (for me anyway) How did I write so much about one evening...and it started in the other chapter... **

'**I have never' is a popular drinking game where I live so I hope everyone understood the rules (it's also called Never have I ever sometimes). The amount of people who are virgins in a group, who have thought about kissing a girl etc are entirely based on my friends and my experiences playing the game so I hope this is normal.**

**Sorry I keep on putting obstacles and not getting down to it (wey-hey ;)) but oddly enough writing depressing/awkward/confusion is a lot easier for me to write than nice romantic moments (what does that say about me?). Also, when I do get to it, how do people feel about smut? It would be entirely new and probably very awkward for me to write but it feels like cheating if I skip over it. Thoughts would be helpful. Review for lurvee :)**


	6. Hang Over

**First of all please notice I've bumped the rating to M because of upcoming drug use. There's no really guidance on the ratings list about where that places it but I want to be on the safe side!**

**Okay sorry for the long wait but I've been on vacation myself actually and I have barely anytime writing at all. Plus I'm starting a new collab fiction so I had to spend some time writing for that. Thank you for your patience.**

**Reviewers':**

**BFCL: Sorry...**

**Al: Well you never know with Clove...**

**AlohilaniDiamond: Cool, still not sure if I'm going to go through with it but it would be the next chapter if it happens.**

**NervousPurpleHairSpray: hey! It's nice to see some cross-overs from my other fic! Yeah it's nice to revive some of my fave characters' from the tributes in the first game as they only got one book. *hugs back***

**A really weird toaster: 3 you for 3ing it**

**Sugarangelcookies: sorry maybe it's more common in England! Oh God, maybe I shouldn't include it if you don't know what it is, I feel like I'm corrupting you. It's like descriptive, um hem, sexy times to quote Borat.**

**Hockaclu: Sorry :( See above for reasons :(**

**Mary Gaga: Oh good welcome and I hope you like the next chapter!**

**sarcasm110011: Thank you! *blushes* There is definitely more to come I have lots of ideas I just don't have much time to write at the mo.**

* * *

The room is bright and sunny when I wake up the next morning. I peek out from under the sheets to see Clove's sil houette standing by the window spilling light into the room. No one else appears to be awake, no doubt severely hung over. Well, the sunlight is a little painful on my eyes and my whole body aches slightly but a surprising positivity overcomes this and I get out of bed with new energy.

"Morning." I mumble holding my head together with one hand. Clove span around to face me but didn't answer, instead she held one finger to her lips and her eyes glistened with mischief. She looked as lively as ever, although perhaps the purple shadows under her eyes were slightly more pronounced than usual. She beckoned me over to where Rue and Delly were still sleeping off the alcohol and mouthed a countdown to me.

"Wake up!" We yell as we rip the covers simultaneously off the sleeping girls. Squeals and loud complaints fill the room and before long, everyone is very awake. The usual flurry of getting ready is a little sluggish and the morning routine includes headache pills and plenty of concealer around the eyes. The worst affected seem to be Rue and Delly, who are prone to shouting at those who make loud noises and collapsing onto their beds at regular intervals. I am quietly pleased they are suffering for being so annoying last night.

Halfway through a slightly subdued breakfast we are interrupted from our cereal by a distinctly ruffled Miss. Trinket.

"If I could just have your attention for a moment students of Panem High." She called over the clattering of cutlery clapping her hands together, and the general babble subsides into something sufficiently close to silence for her to continue.

"It has come to my attention that certain students have not been abiding by some of the rules that were put in place for your own safety."

I exchanged a nervous glance with Mellissa; our whole group were on edge as we waited to hear if Mr. Abernathy had told on us, or even remembered he'd seen us last night.

"In the absence of your respective parents, we as teachers are responsible for your safety and well being. This means drinking or buying alcohol is strictly prohibited. Any student who breaks this rule or any of the others that we have put in place will risk severe punishment and my personal disappointment. Please do not make me remind you again."

With this, she swept the room with a piercing glare magnified by her overly made up eyelids that instantly made you feel horribly guilty.

"You may continue with your breakfast now. Oh and Glimmer and Marvel see me outside immediately."

We all watched Glimmer and Marvel traipse out of the canteen looking distinctly glum. I'm glad I didn't stick with them last night.

"Are they in trouble? What happened?" Delly looks confused.

"Miss Trinket walked in on them last night. There was a bottle of vodka on the bedside table and they were both half dressed and on the bed. Let's just say Miss Trinket wasn't happy."

Cato had sidled up behind us and filled us in an uncaring manner about the fate of his friend. He was now leaning on the back of Clove's chair in an obnoxious manner and talking just to her.

"So, Clove, what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet." Clove smiled vaguely neither encouraging nor discouraging him. He opened his mouth to continue but just then Rue took it upon herself to start talking to me and I missed what he said.

"Hmm, what?" I ask Rue vaguely still only giving her half my attention as I strain to hear what Clove and Cato are saying over the sounds of around fifty students and teachers eating and talking.

"I said, how did it go with Gale last night?" Rue repeated.

"I don't know, okay I guess." I'm not really thinking about my answer as I watch Clove laugh at something Cato had said.

"So are you going to see him again?"

"No." I answer shortly hoping to end the conversation.

"What, why?" Rue was choosing a very frustrating time take what would normally have been a kind interest in my love life.

"I just don't think we'd be right. Whatever, can we not talk about this anymore?"

Rue looks a bit offended at my dismissal but I couldn't care less because just now Cato is walking away from the table with a stupid smile on his face. Clove looks about the same as she always does although perhaps with an extra gleam of mischief. Ultimately unreadable. As I was not going to find out, anymore I turned to appease Rue instead.

"Sorry, I'm being rude I'm just tired. How are things with you and Thresh?"

Rue didn't need any more prompting as she talked about every time she was yet to bump into him in the corridors', talk to him or even sit near him in great detail. After breakfast we're shepherded across town to visit the royal pavilion. The buildings impressive but the displays about the history inside are deadly dull. No one is in the mood to look at dry museum exhibits and the tour guide manages to make even the pavilions' creator the promiscuous Prince Regent sound boring. Left to our own devices for lunch I found myself attached to Clove and Mellissa as we wandered round the gardens.

"Well that was boring." Clove said and I nodded in agreement. Perhaps if I didn't have a thumping headache it would have been more bearable but as it was, I was glad it was over.

"No it was really interesting!" Mellissa protested. Clove snorted derisively. "You two just have no appreciation of history."

"I do too. I just appreciate a lot of other things before that." Clove replied smoothly sliding on her sunglasses. "Now let's go get coffee's my heads splitting."

With coffees in our hands, we stood talking under the shady trees that hid us from the midday glare when I noticed the unwelcome sight of Cato and Gale walking over the lawns towards us. I turned my back to them closing the circle, hoping they weren't going to talk to us, but Cato yelled an unnecessarily loud hello to us that scuppered that hope.

"He won't leave you alone Clove, you should really break it to him you're not interested." Mellissa murmured through her teeth as she kept a welcoming smile on her face as the boys arrived.

"Oh he has his uses." Clove had time to murmur before Cato and Gale where in earshot. Cato looked as abrasively confident as ever but Gale hovered back a bit and wouldn't meet my eye. Well that was okay with me, I'd rather forget about last night as well.

"Hey baby." This comment from Cato seemed to be directed at Clove, although the idea that Clove was anyone's 'baby' was laughable. Gale stepped forward into the conversation but after a few minutes of me pretending he wasn't trying to catch my attention he spoke.

"Hey, Katniss, can we talk?" He said quietly, motioning slightly for us to walk away from the rest of the group. I followed him very reluctantly, I would much rather have stayed and found out exactly what was going on between Cato and Clove but I would have to rely on Mellissa to fill me in later. I wondered how I could ask without seeming really nosy or suspicious. There was what I suppose must have been an awkward silence for Gale but I was so engrossed in my own thoughts I barely even noticed when he did start talking.

"So, ugh, I just want to make sure it's not like awkward between us-"

Of course it's awkward you idiot, I thought. He ran his hands through his hair nervously in a gesture I had found endearing last night and now found increasingly annoying. I nodded in agreement my eyes wandering away to where the others were talking; Clove was whispering something in Cato's ear. It made me feel sick seeing her perfect lips so close to that ugly brute and only serves to remind me that they've been closer before. Gale has been talking while I brood, something about having so much in common and really having a connection, so I pull myself back to the conversation in time to respond.

"-and you know I really want us to be friends, like even though, because you seem really great."

"Sure." I try to appear enthusiastic in the hopes of bringing the conversation to a close.

"So cool, friends. Good." Gale nods once as if he has accomplished what he wanted. Honestly, I have no special interest in becoming his friend; I just want to close the conversation as quickly as possible. I give him a big smile of agreement and a hasty sure, and then I'm turning away.

"Wait, Katniss, what were you going to say? You know last night, you were like I can't like you or any-" I cut him off quickly as my heart plummets as I realise how close to the edge I was.

"It was nothing. I was drunk; I was rambling." I quickly invent. "Forget about it."

"Okay." He agrees easily. I give him one more smile to signify we are done and walk hastily back to the group. I rejoin them long enough to hear the very worrying next words from Cato.

"So I'll see you later then?"

"If you get it." Clove said confusingly. What was 'it'?

"Oh I'll get it." With this, Cato sidled off smiling smugly with Gale in toe.

"Whats 'it'?" I ask as soon as I can.

"Oh he's getting us some weed and we'll hot box his and Marvel's room later. You want to join?"

I spluttered on my coffee but was saved the necessity of answering immediately by Mellissa.

"Absolutely not! Are you crazy? In the hotel, you'll definitely get caught!" Squeaked Mellissa.

"Well it has to be in the hotel because Marvel and Glimmer can no longer go out in the evenings since they got caught drinking. And I didn't really expect you to be up for it anyway Mellissa." Melissa was about to speak again but Clove just continued right over her. "What about you Katniss?"

"I don't know..." I bit my lip. On the one hand, I could be spending the evening with Clove and keeping an eye on the Cato situation. On the other hand, smoking weed. Me. Not something, I had ever done or wanted to try. I was sure to be embarrassingly bad at it and what if we got caught.

"No!" Mellissa cut in before we could say anything else. "No. You're not doing it Katniss."

Okay there was concern and then there was controlling.

"I can if I want to." I bristled. "Anyway you're not trying to stop Clove doing it, why can't I?" I held my chin up petulantly. Clove's cat like eyes flicked back and forth like a tennis match as we argued, staying silent.

"Oh Clove is Clove. I lost that battle long ago. You on the other hand...I'm just trying to look out for you!"

Kindly as she meant it I found myself really annoyed that Mellissa thought I somehow needed to be looked after.

"I'm in." I turned away from Mellissa to face Clove determinedly. "So Cato is going to get the, ugh, stuff, right?"

"Saying the word isn't illegal Katniss." Clove laughed and I felt my cheeks heat up a little but she put her arm through mine to show me she was only messing with me. "Sure he's buying and volunteering his room so all we have to do is turn up."

"You're making a big mistake!" We walked away leaving Mellissa to hurry after us, dropping information leaflets as she went. "Have you thought about the dangers? Anything could happen!"

"It's just a little pot Mellissa, calm down." Clove replied lazily. Mellissa began reeling off a big list of possible side effects as Clove continued to ignore her. I tried to tune her out, but I was starting to get the distinctive nervous sickening in the pit of my stomach as I wondered what I was getting myself in to.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it leave I review if you like to let me know, and I'm sorry but I can't promise a quick update as I am still and will be on vacation for quite a while. **


	7. Dizzy

**It's been forever! But I'm back. You thought I'd abandoned you but no, I'd just started college and was really lazy. I barely edited that last bit in my haste to publish tonight (it was all for you sarcasm110011!). Just enjoy the fact I updated something this year.**

**Oh and I know some people like having music that goes in a scene and some don't so you can listen to this if you want. When Glimmer puts on the song its Down with the trumpets by Rizzle Kicks, incidentally a Brighton band and the music video is about getting high and is shot in Brighton so watch it here if you like: watch?v=8ip8OsExLJs**

**Reviewers:**

**Sugarangelcookies: I think I might change the warnings at the beginning to 'don't do anything that the characters of this fic do'. Haha. Well I don't know, I guess it's more normal behaviour in the UK than the US but pot isn't a big deal here.**

**sarcasm110011: Cloveniss ftw! Sorry it's been ages I'm so lazy and crap.**

**Mary Gaga: I'm not leaving! Sorry it's been ages I'm just useless. I'm so sorrrrry!**

**Yodel: :)**

**NoName: Thank you!**

**Clovniss: Haha likin' the quote. Thanks!**

**BFCL: At the beginning I mentioned Peeta as what she's trying to escape from by going on the trip, so no. But I don't know, if I continue this after the trip is over I might include him. But my only nod to straight pairings of Katniss was Gale cause canon pairings are boring lol ;)**

**Clovenisslove: Welcome to the Cloveniss fanclub, free cookie :3**

**Al: S'okay, welcome back!**

**katnixx:Thanks, I love Clove in this I want her to be my girlfriend, fuck Katniss ;)**

**CACNTommyBoi: INTENSE REVIEWER. You get extra love for your awesome amount of reviews! Hehe I aim to make you laugh, I wonder if people get my humour sometimes though, but ah well. Well I'm actually basically stealing situations from my own life (in fact situations form this one school trip with this one girl) and writing them down here with Clove and Katniss so you're not the only one! If you read something awkward or bad chances are it's from my life, if you read something good happen chances are it's not :P**

**Blind dates are fine, blind dates from Glimmer are another matter. Yeah Katniss is thick, but aren't we all when it comes to our own feelings? You can drink here? That's great. I CAN'T. :( Another example of me writing them doing what I wish I could do. Haha they're lives are exciting, personally I think spread whats happening over like a month and then you have a normal persons life. You have a friend like Clove, well I'm writing Clove as one of my friends so...is she English? :P Yeah I've had quite a lot of the shock on the getting high thing...it's really not that much of a big deal here, I wasn't trying to be controversial...**

**Slambage: :D**

**Guest: Here it is :)**

**RandomFandom5: Yeah I mentioned that first chapter, sorry I should make it more obvious. Cato/Marvel. One of my favourite pairings. Something might be arranged.**

**Guest: sorrrrrrrry**

**sociopath1978: Where is the fun if I tell you that? And you'll find out what's going on with Clove's sexuality later...**

I spent much of the afternoon stuck in my own head thinking and over thinking the coming evening. Mellissa was not helping, she wastes no opportunity to remind me of the possible dangers, even somehow finding a 'just say no' leaflet which was pointedly left on my bed. After scrunching it up into a ball I decide to leave the hotel, room so I wouldn't show Clove how very nervous I was. In the deserted reception, I use the ancient computer to look up tips on how to do it properly. The results range from 'hey just relax man and have a good time' to 'DON'T DO DRUGS YOU'LL DIE' neither of which are particularly helpful. I give up at around seven and I'm preparing to clear the internet history when I hear Miss. Trinkets kitten heels pacing across the hotel lobby towards me. An epically fast minimize leaving me with facebook open has me in the clear, and smiling probably unnecessarily at Miss. Trinket as she approached.

"Oh hello Katniss, staying in are we?" She asks approvingly.

"Yes."

"Good, good. I can always rely on you to be sensible, not like your friend Glimmer." She frowned at Glimmer's name but finished with a trusting smile. "Try and have some fun this holiday though Katniss!"

"I'll try." I give her a painfully fake grin. Her trust in me is heart breaking.

"Well I'm having an early night. I'll see you at breakfast. Night dear." She trotted of happily leaving me feeling very very guilty. It's true I've never been in serious trouble before but it was more for lack of opportunity than actually trying to be good. I shut down the computer and drift back to the room entirely undecided on whether to even go through with tonight. Just as I am about to enter the hotel room Clove bursts out of it.

"Hey Katniss, I was just coming to get you I'm going over to Cato's now."

"Oh. Right, well about that-" I try weakly but Clove's next words interrupt me.

"I'm so glad you're coming tonight, Cato's starting to get really intense, I need someone to deflect the attention a bit and you know Glimmer will be no use."

"Oh so that's why you invited me then, human shield purposes?" I reply in mock offense although her snipe at Cato has buoyed my mood considerably.

"Yeah, you really were the best option. Foxy is all skin and bones and Rue and Delly are too small to be of any use." She shoots back sarcastically.

"Oh it's great to know my company means so much to you."

"Oh I luv you really Katniss!" She puts on the voice you usually talk to pets with and traps me in a side hug.

"Okay! Okay! Let me go!" I laugh trying to push her away my heart beating out of my chest. She finally realises me after planting a kiss on my head.

"You messed up my hair." I complain trying to flatten it.

We've walked all the way to Glimmer's room without me remembering I was trying to get out of going this evening. But it was too late to back out now really. Anyway, she doesn't want to be stuck with just Cato and I am not going to leave her in the lurch.

Glimmer's presence mars my enjoyment of the conversation slightly but I find she doesn't annoy me quite as much as usual. My mood has taken a turn for the hyped up nervous, I wonder if I even need to take anything when my own personal 'Clove' drug is pulsing through my veins already. Soon we are creeping along the boy's corridor. I don't think we're technically not allowed to be there, but the whole things seems like a secret affair so we may as well start now. Clove raps lightly on the door of the correct room and the it's opened quickly by Marvel, like they've been waiting for our arrival.

As soon as we're inside I can smell the distinctive sweet smell of weed and can tell they've started without us. Glimmer immediately attached herself to Marvel, pulling him back onto a bed she must already be familiar with and resting her head on his lap lovingly as he rolls a joint on the bedside table. I hope they've thought this through, I can so easily see them spilling the tell tale green leaves onto the carpet for them to be discovered later by a teacher. Just relax Katniss.

"Oh, uh, you can sit down...somewhere." Marvel has noticed the fact Clove and I are still hovering near the doorway in one of the few patches of floor that was not covered in dirty washing and miscellaneous belongings of the various inhabitants of this room. You'd think they would at least cleaned up a little before inviting us over. Or maybe this is cleaner than what it is usually.

Clove flicks some shirts of the corner of a bed distastefully with the very tip of her nails and settles herself there. I follow suit just as a loud yell from the bathroom doorway signals the entrance of my least favourite person.

"Glimmer, Clove, Katniss!" Cato yells like seeing us is a huge surprise even though he invited us. "Alright, seems like everyone's here and we can finally get started."

By this point, he has bounded over to us like an overgrown puppy greeting Glimmer, Clove and then me. He raises his hand probably for some kind of jock greeting but I just give him a withering look until he lets his hand fall. Unperturbed he sits right down next to me, one hand resting obnoxiously on the bed behind me.

"I told you I'd find a dealer." He talks to Clove over the top of me leaving me awkwardly sandwiched in the middle of their conversation, seriously how rude. He's practically sitting on top of me anyway as the bed sags in the middle sliding us together but as he leans over to talk to Clove more directly I am close to physically shoving him out of my face.

"Well done, what do I owe you."

"Oh this trips on me. But you did doubt my ability to get it, so I think you owe me some grovelling."

"-seriously Cato some personal space-" I cut in.

"Oh sorry Katniss." He shifts back about an inch that doesn't really help but he either doesn't hear or doesn't acknowledge my sigh of annoyance.

"What kind of grovelling did you have in mind?" Clove gives him one of her slow smiles.

"You know the usual, Cato you're the best, how did I ever doubt you, that kind of thing."

"Hey don't let him make you grovel too much, any idiot could have done what he did, this place is crawling with dealers." Interjected Marvel from across the room.

"Shut up." Cato chucked a pillow across at Marvel, which he caught before it hit him.

"Oh I guess that means you don't want the first hit, that's too bad." Marvel lit up much to Cato's annoyance. Marvel took a couple of hits before making a move like he was going to pass it to Cato, then in fact passing it to Glimmer. Well at least Cato glowering at Marvel was distracting him from Clove.

I watch closely as Glimmer took a drag hoping to figure out what to do before it was my turn and consequently not make an idiot of myself. She seems to know what she's doing, I had been hoping her uselessness would take the heat of me but apparently I'm the only first time smoker in the room. I try and remain cool, but the nerves have to leak out somewhere and I find I'm clutching my hand so tight its turned white. I quickly release them, shaking off the numbness.

Glimmer's done and passed on to Cato, probably because he looks so pissed off. Glimmer leans back lazily on the bed, her eyes half closed a smile decorating her face. Well she seems to be enjoying it. The pointless babble of slightly drugged conversation flows around me as I quietly freak out. But too soon Cato's slightly sweaty fingers graze mine as he passes the joint to me. I take a last deep breath but the air of the room is already infected so it doesn't steady me much. I am literally about to take a drag when it's snatched from my fingers.

"Let me go first." Clove snatches the smoking joint, holding it expertly between her pale fingers.

"Hey!" I protest weakly, although I'm only too happy to have the inevitable moment delayed.

She just flashes me a quick smile before raising the joint to her lips and sucking in the smoke. She holds it in for a good few seconds before breathing out in a little cloud, her head tilted back.

"It only really works if you hold it in your lungs." She remarks apparently randomly.

"Why are you telling us how to smoke?" Laughs Glimmer but Clove just smiled enigmatically and hands back the joint to me. I try to do exactly what Clove did, bringing the edge of the joint already damp with Clove's saliva to my lips and sucking in. The smoke burns my throat and makes my eyes water but I refuse to let myself choke and hold the smoke in my lungs for as long as I can bear. When I feel I might suffocate, I breathe out and with a great amount of will power, I don't cough. Proudly I pass the joint back to Clove feeling heady.

"Just the one hit? It was barely worth you coming." Marvel laughed.

"I'm pacing myself; I don't want to end up acting like a complete idiot when the evenings barely started." Like you, I added in my head. The rest of the room seemed to get my gist too though as I looked pointedly at Marvel, a little smirk of my own playing at my lips. I don't know where the words came from, but they were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Ohhh burn dude." Chortled Cato and even Glimmer giggled at my unexpected bitchiness. Marvel looked a bit pissed off but my victory over him had found me a new confidence. I was being ridiculous panicking earlier, I just needed to relax and enjoy the moment. I glanced nervously over at Clove who was still sitting with the joint dangling lazily from her pale fingers and she gave me a small smile. The infinitesimal signal of approval sent my heart bouncing like a little school kid who'd been given a gold star.

"That's three tokes." Marvel grabbed the joint back from Clove who let it go with raised eyebrows at his petty annoyance. Apparently, Marvel was one of those who could give it out but couldn't take it. Glimmer tried to cheer him up by giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek but he just jerked away from her touch. Glimmer rolled her eyes and leaped up from the bed.

"Who's up for some music?" We mumbled our acquiescence and she climbed over the suitcases and shoes to the iPod speakers to put on something with a heavy beat that instantly lifted the mood of the room. Or maybe everyone was just happier because they were higher. Is that the right word? Highererer. I giggle. God I'm giggling at my own thoughts. Luckily, no one seems to notice because Glimmer is now dancing in the centre of the room in her typical Glimmer way. The sight of Glimmer bumping and grinding to the beat seems to have cheered up Marvel no end.

"Clove you going to perform for us as well?" Cato's saying. Oh you perve; if I were Clove I'd punch him. Or at least tell him were to stick it.

"If you're lucky. But only if you go first."

"What?"

"You heard me." There was a challenge in her eye.

"Okay then." Cato got up from the bed, feeling the air with his outstretched fingers unsteadily. He then proceeded to slowly take his jacket off which earned a whoop from Glimmer. Then he showed himself to be literally the worst dancer I have ever seen. There was a lot of hand waving and swaying so all in all it looked like he was trying to ward of a hive of angry bees. Me and Clove exchanged one look and we were both cracking up laughing.

"Is this the weed or is he normally this bad?" Gasped out Clove between laughs but Marvel was spasming with too much laughter to answer.

"Come on." Clove dragged me from my seat as I still found myself uncontrollably laughing, someone shoved the joint back into my hand at some point because I took a drag again. Then we were dancing and everything was turning and Clove's hair was glistening blue and gold in the crappy fluorescent lighting and the floor felt like it was moving under me. The only thing grounding me was the feeling of Clove's hand on me, guiding me. Another drag. All nervousness is gone, I just feel really happy, like everything is going right. Because I'm finally letting go and having a good time, and Clove's here with me, for now at least.

Different people speak to me, they always seem to be laughing, the songs ended but we're still moving around the room to the rhythm of our own racing hearts. Time seems to fly but at the same time, no time has passed at all. I drift in and out of disconnected conversations that make varying degrees of sense.

"...I think I could really make it as an actor, you know. Like in commercials and stuff, I've got the face for it."

"Totally. Do you think I should get highlights?"

"Yes. So anyway..."

Marvel and Glimmer spin off somewhere and I'm sitting down on a bed, who's bed I have no idea and I really don't care.

"...do you think I actually have a chance, honestly?" I hadn't even been aware Cato was sitting next to me until he started speaking. Or maybe he was speaking before and I didn't notice because I don't care what he has to say.

"With who?"

"Clove. You're her friend, right?"

"Yeah...she's very, um, secretive. She doesn't talk about her feelings much; I don't know what to tell you."

"Okay. I get it. Hey maybe she'll be more willing since I landed her some weed, huh?"

I don't know who he thinks he's talking to but he meets a stony look in reply. I leave him on the bed, to stand by the open window. I still feel distinctly floaty and it's like I'm seeing a new meaning in the stars tonight.

"Katniss."

"Hmm?"

"Katniss."

"What?" I grin at Clove. It took me a while to realise I needed to answer.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better!" I can't seem to suppress the grin that is on my face.

"Oh, I can tell." She seems to be suppressing a giggle herself. "Come on, let's get you some water."

Now that she mentioned it's my throat is burning so I let her drag me into the ensuite and sit me down on the edge of the bath. It feels burning cold under my legs in contrast to the overheated room. The lights burn paths in my eyes as I twist my head to watch them float in front of my vision.

"Here you go." A glass of water is pushed into my hands and I take a quick gulp ending up spilling some down my top.

"Thanks Clove, you're always so...great."

A part of my undrugged up brain is embarrassed by the stupid words coming out of my mouth but not enough of a part to stop me. Clove is laughing half at me and half cause she's probably in the same state I am, before flopping down onto the tub next to me and answering.

"No problem, first time doing weed you need someone looking out for you."

"Who said it was my first time?"

"Katniss it was so obvious."

"Great." I murmur sarcastically.

"Oh now you're offended. Jesus you need to lighten up." I heard her grumbling next to me. "Wait I know how to cheer you up."

Suddenly out of nowhere, she reached out a hand to pull our faces together and she was kissing me before I knew what was happening. My overly magnified senses went crazy as every brush of contact of her hands wound in my hair or our knees bumping together sent a thousand warm tingles through my body like our lips were connecting some kind of electrical circuit. I was pushed backwards by the force of the kiss and actually almost slipped backwards into the bathtub but I thankfully regained my balance to avoid an embarrassing concussion incident. But it did mean we stopped kissing long enough for my brain to catch up to my senses.

"Wait, Clove what are you doing?"

"Cheering you up." As I lean backwards she leans forward not relinquishing her hold on me just yet.

"You can't just kiss someone to cheer them up!" I squeak trying to focus on that and not flicker down to look again at Clove's perfect lips that were still far too close for me to concentrate.

"I can and I just did. Are you telling me it didn't work?"

"Well no-"

"Good. It's not like we haven't kissed before."

"Clove! You know that doesn't count."

"Look are you saying you want me to stop." She leans away now and I panic, realising that is the exact opposite of what I want right now.

"No." I say in a small voice I'm not even sure she hears. But with a shaking breath, I show her how I feel as I lean forward with a drug-borrowed confidence, the shiny white bathroom tiles on the walls feel like they're inverting in on me as I place a soft kiss against Clove's mouth. I can feel her smile against my lips before she takes control again. Keeping our lips connected as the kisses become more frantic Clove stands up so she can stand with her whole body pressed against mine as I sit on the edge of the bath still. I start slightly when she forces her tongue into my mouth but the sensation is surprisingly pleasant. This is not some brief kiss with our friends laughing around us, now it's just us and this is finally real. She shifts slightly to hold me up better and her leg rubs against my crotch making my insides jump in a very good way. Then a yell interrupts and the moment is lost.

"What the fuck are you doing in there? I need to use the bathroom!"Marvel yells.

We freeze breathing heavily, Clove's hands still wrapped round my neck, heads turn to stare at the door at the same time. My minds spinning. I was just kissing Clove. Like really properly. Obviously, Clove is the one to snap out of the trance first.

"It's a bathroom, what do you think we're doing?"

"Both of you? What the fuck?"

"You're just jealous I'd never drop my pants in the same room as you Marvel."

I bite my lip to hide my laughter. There's a short pause while Marvel tries and fails to think of a comeback.

"Well...just hurry up cause I need to take a piss like right now!"

Clove rolls her eyes before lending a hand to help me down from the edge of the tub.

"My lady." She says accompanied by my favourite half-sarcastic smile making me giggle again. Although when I realise she's pulling me towards the door I pause frowning.

"Wait, where are we going?" I can't hide my disappointment my brief moment of perfection is over.

"Back to our room." The words that are whispered into my ear make my heart beat surge with excitement. I'm getting everything I've ever wanted, although it is happening very quickly. As soon as Clove opens the door, Marvel is pushing past us and slamming it back in our faces. Back in the main room, the air is so choked with weed a little fog had formed around the traverse the bags and beds to the door, I notice Clove's let go of my hand but shake off the hurt as being overly needy.

"Hey where are you going?"

"It's still early!"

"I was just rolling another joint!"

We're already by the door by the time anyone notices we're leaving so we just keep going, closing the door on their weak protests. I catch a glimpse of Cato's disappointed face and can't help smirking to myself.

Before I can get too smug though Clove slams me back against the wall of the corridor to start attacking me with kisses again, reminding me with all certainty who is in control of this situation. But I find I'm perfectly okay with that as I wrap my hands in her glossy hair and open my mouth allow her tongue to explore mine. I groan with disappointment when she pulls back but I see the problems of standing making out in the middle of a corridor and allow myself to be dragged quickly back to the room. We're lucky it's too late for anyone to be wandering the halls as we hurry along halls where the carpet fly's from under our feet and stairwells where the lights glisten like stairs above us.

"Where is everyone?" I gasp out quickly as Clove pushes me backwards into the dark and empty hotel room.

"They went out to-" But half way through her explanation I realise I don't care as long as they're out now and cut her off with my lips. We walk or fall backwards onto the bed everything a blur of kisses and hands exploring each other bodies. As her hands rest round my waist and her lips kiss down my neck I know I want more. I reach up to tug of my t-shirt only to find Clove's hands gently stopping mine. I look up at her questioningly and she just smiles down at me.

"You're not really thinking straight Katniss." She murmurs getting off of me.

"I am!" I prop myself up on my elbows frowning. Sure the rooms spinning a bit but I'd still want this when I was completely sober, I'd still want her.

"No you're not; you've smoked a lot tonight. Just get some sleep I'm going to have a shower."

Then she disappeared into the bathroom like an elusive dream leaving me confused and frustrated. Probably my only chance with the girl of my dreams just slipped through my fingers. I could scream.

**Wow you guys went crazy with the reviews whilst I was gone! I love each and every one of you even the guilt trip ones. That chapter was badly edited, written but I shall rectify it in the morning CAUSE I HAVE TO SLEEP NOW. Review if you likeeeed it :)**


End file.
